The present invention relates generally to improvements in game and athletic devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device for practicing and developing an optimum tennis racket swing.
In the game of lawn tennis (includes tennis played on grass, clay and other court surfaces generally referred to as lawn tennis courts), an important factor in the playing of the game is the swing or stroke. In returning the tennis ball, not only must the ball be squarely met by the head of the tennis racket, but the swing of the racket should be such as to return the ball to the area desired at the desired velocity and with the desired spin and trajectory. An optimum relationship is a straight line with respect to the longitudinal axis of the racket, the wrist and the forearm when the ball is released from the racket head. In order to obtain the optimum swing considerable practice is necessary and this is best achieved by playing the game. However, game play is frequently not available and other means of practice must be available. While numerous solo tennis practicing devices have been available and proposed, these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and inconvenient devices which neither develop a proper or optimum swing nor indicate when such swing has been achieved and otherwise leave much to be desired.